wrestlingpolskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Miz
thumbMichael Mike Mizanin , znany jako The Miz (ur. 8 października 1980 w Parma (Ohio)) – amerykański wrestler. Występuje w World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), walcząc w jego brandzie Raw. Jest zawodnikiem typu heel, jego ulubione powiedzenie to "I'm awesome", co oznacza - jestem świetny, wspaniały, niesamowity. Trenował w Ultimate Pro Wrestling oraz Deep South Wrestling (został jej pierwszym DSW Heavyweight Championem). Następnie przeszedł do Ohio Valley Wrestling, gdzie zdobył OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. Po podpisaniu kontraktu z WWE zadebiutował we wrześniu 2006. W 2007 został przeniesiony do brandu ECW, gdzie uformował tag team z Johnem Morrisonem, z którym wywalczył drużynowe pasy WWE Tag Team Championship. 5 października 2009 zdobył pas WWE United States Championship, a z Big Showem WWE Unified Tag Team Championship. Na gali Money in The Bank 2010 wygrał mecz o kontrakt na dowolny pas. 22 listopada 2010 na Raw zrealizował ten kontrakt i pokonując Randy'ego Ortona po raz pierwszy zdobył tytuł mistrzowski WWE. Na TLC 2010 w Tables Matchu pokonał Randy'ego Ortona i obronił tytuł WWE Championship. Na Raw obronił tytuł po raz kolejny (walczył z Johnem Morisonem). Podczas Royal Rumble 2011 bronił pasa WWE Championship w walce z Randym Ortonem, który to pas obronił dzięki pomocy swojego podopiecznego z NXT Alexa Rileya. W czasie trwania Royal Rumble Matchu wyeliminował Johna Cenę chociaż sam nie brał w nim udziału. Podczas gali PPV Elimination Chamber, stoczył walkę z Jerrym "The Kingiem" Lawlerem o WWE Championship, którą Mike wygrał. Na Wrestlemanii XXVII z Johnem Ceną i obronił pas WWE Championship. Na gali Extreme Rules 2011 zmierzył się z Johnem Ceną i Johnem Morrisonem i przegrał, tracąc w ten sposób pas Mistrza WWE na rzecz Johna Ceny. Razem z R-Truthem po SummerSlam stworzyli Tag-Team. Przegrali walkę o pasy Tag-Teamu z AirBoom (Koffi Kingston i Evan Bourn), a winą obarczyli sędziego, za to, że zaczął odliczania po przypięciu za późno, więc go znokautowali. Za to musieli się tłumaczyć przed prezesem WWE Triple H. Za to stoczyli walkę Tag-teamową przeciwko CM Punkowi i John'owi Cenie, a po przegranej walce zostali zwolnieni z WWE. Na Vengeance walczył w Tag-Teamie z R-Truth przeciwko Triple H i CM Punkowi, walkę tę wygrał dzięki interwencji Kevina Nasha. Miz i Truth przegrali walkę Tag Teamową na Survivor Series przeciwko Johnowi Cenie oraz The Rockowi. Podczas kłótni z R-Truthem na pierwszym RAW po tym PPV wykonał mu znienacka Skull-Crushing Finally, co spowodowało rozpad ekipy Awesome Truth. R-truth przeszedł Face Turn, lecz The Miz pozostał Heelem. Na gali WWE TLC The Miz walczył z Alberto Del RioAlbertem del Rio oraz CM Punkiem o pas WWE w pierwszej w historii walce WWE Championship Triple Threat TLC Match'u (starciu trzech rywali ze stołami, drabinami i krzesłami o tytuł WWE). Ostatecznie z walki tej zwycięsko wyszedł CM Punk. Był partnerem życiowym byłej divy WWE Maryse. Osiągnięcia Deep South Wrestling *Deep South Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) Ohio Valley Wrestling *OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 raz) – z Chrisem Cagem Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI uznało go za 12. z 500 najlepszych wrestlerów w 2010 roku. *PWI uznało go za 1. z 500 najlepszych wrestlerów w 2011 roku. World Wrestling Entertainment *Pas WWE Tag Team Championship (2 razy) – z Johnem Morrisonem (1) i Big Showem (1) *PasWWE Championship(1 raz) *Pas WWE Tag Team Championship (1 raz) – z Johnem Ceną *Pas WWE United States Championship (2 razy) *Walizka Money in the Bank (Raw) (lipiec 2010) *Slammy Awards dla najlepszego programu WWE.com Exclusive (2008) – z Johnem Morrisonem *Slammy Awards dla najlepszego Tag Teamu roku (2008) – z Johnem Morrisonem Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:SmackDown! dawniej Kategoria:RAW Kategoria:Zawodnik Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Zawodnicy